


Alguém Tem Que Ceder

by MaiSantos



Category: Something's Gotta Give (2003), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Mirandy, Orgulho, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiSantos/pseuds/MaiSantos
Summary: Andrea é uma mulher fechada aos relacionamentos por medo de se machucar, e acaba não se apegando a ninguém com quem sai. Sua vida é resumida ao trabalho, breves encontros, sexo e diversão.Miranda acredita que seu tempo para amar e ser amada já acabou, ela rejeita qualquer ideia de se relacionar com alguém e dedica a sua vida exclusivamente às suas filhas e ao trabalho.Depois de anos sem se verem, Andrea, que já foi assistente de Miranda, começa a sair com Caroline sem saber que ela é filha de sua ex-chefe. O que culmina em um reencontro constrangedor e intimidador.Catástrofe após catástrofe, um sentimento adormecido entre as duas começa a acordar com mais força. Entre duas mulheres orgulhosas, Alguém Tem Que Ceder.Andrea é IntersexualAdaptação do filme Something's Gotta Give (Alguém tem que ceder) para o universo The Devil Wears Prada (O Diabo Veste Prada).
Relationships: Caroline Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Julian Mercer
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

_**Agosto, 2012** _

ANDREA

Aaah! O doce e descomplicado prazer de não se apegar a ninguém. Depois de um relacionamento frustrante, em que tudo o que minha parceira queria era controlar minha vida e me impedir de seguir minhas ambições, tudo o que eu quero é ser livre, sair por aí, conhecer pessoas e me relacionar de forma desimpedida, sem as amarras do amor.

Eu gosto desse efeito que adquiri sobre as pessoas. Se antes eu era uma garota atrapalhada, mal vestida que recebia olhares de pena, hoje me visto para atrair olhares de desejo. Aprendi a ser elegante em meu antigo emprego em uma revista de moda e nunca imaginei que seria tão útil para minha vida.

Mas as pessoas não me olham apenas pela maneira como me visto, ou pelo meu sorriso gentil, ou pelo brilho dos meus olhos castanhos. As pessoas também não deixam de notar que sempre tenho uma bela mulher como companhia.

Estou chegando no Chic Eatery, restaurante do centro de Manhattan com uma linda ruiva segurando meu braço. O lugar está cheio e todos olham para mim. O já conhecido maitre fica atento ao me ver, e corre para me atender.

MAITRE - Srta. Sachs, sua mesa está esperando.

Eu e minha garota caminhamos até nossa mesa e não deixo de notar que quase todos aqui são casais. Casais jovens. Casais de meia-idade . Casais que não se falam.

Então, o que significa uma vida contrariando o sistema? Significa que eu nunca vou me estabelecer com "a mulher certa" para uma "vida toda", ou que virei a esse restaurante com a família em uma manhã de Natal. Sem conta conjunta, nenhuma van estacionada na garagem ou toalhas em cima da cama.

Acho que isso me fez o que sou hoje. A filha da puta mais sortuda do mundo. Sejamos sinceros, quem quer se apegar e ter seu estado emocional destruído?

É claro que eu já me perguntei como seria minha vida se eu resolvesse ter um relacionamento convencional e viesse aqui uma vez por mês com minha esposa jantar. Só de imaginar, parece que estou morrendo. Não! Eu prefiro desfrutar da vida.

OS HAMPTONS

É uma bela manhã e estou dirigindo o conversível Mercedes da linda ruiva que está me levando para sua casa de veraneio nos Hamptons. Óculos escuros, jaqueta de couro, vento levando meus cabelos. Eu estou curtindo muito. A minha garota? Uma bela jovem de vinte anos, sexy, divertida, inteligente e sedutora. Gostaria de dizer que eu a conquistei mas ela me pescou como um peixe - fácil, fácil. Ela domina a arte do flerte e eu certamente tenho muito o que aprender com ela. A forma como ela acaricia a raiz do meu cabelo enquanto dirijo, faz todo meu corpo arrepiar, e apesar de olhar para o outro lado, tenho plena certeza de que ela sabe. O nome dela é Carol e ela canta Material Girl junto com Madonna no som do carro. Para alguém que tem um conversível e uma casa em Hamptons, essa música realmente combina.

CAROLINE (cantando)  
 _"Cause we're living in a material world_  
 _And I, I'm a material girl_  
 _You know that we are living in a material world_  
 _And I, I'm a material girl"_  
Oh! É isso. Vire à direita.

Dou uma olhada na vizinhança e uau! Eu nunca estive nos Hamptons, mas é muito bonito.

ANDREA - Então, linda, você é rica....

CAROL - Bem, minha mãe é. Eu acho...

ANDREA - Se ela tem casa aqui, então ela é rica.

CAROL - Acho que o ramo de publicações ajuda você a ter uma casa nos Hamptons. Você sabe bem.

ANDREA - Não sei, não. Eu ainda vou ter que trabalhar muito para conseguir algo assim.

CAROL - Ah, você deve estar perto. Famosa já é.

Sorrio negando com a cabeça. Aaah meus vinte anos, eu também era ingênua assim.

ANDREA - Eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe.

CAROL - De jeito nenhum. Eu a amo, ela é maravilhosa em seu trabalho, mas não é o seu tipo.

ANDREA - Você está negligenciando uma das grandes coisas sobre mim: eu não tenho um tipo.

CAROL - Ah é? Primeiramente, ela tem mais de cinquenta anos.

Melhor ainda!

ANDREA - Adoro mulheres mais velhas.

CAROL - Segundo, ela é durona!

Por que eu reclamaria disso?

ANDREA - Personalidades fortes e autoritárias? Meu coração até acelerou.

Ela ri alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Essa menina deve ter dado trabalho para os pais.

CAROL - Terceiro, ela é hétero.

ANDREA - Okay, já saí com muitas mulheres "hétero", isso não é um problema.

CAROL - E por último, ela é do tipo para casar.

Não consigo evitar olhar para ela como se estivesse decepcionada, ela aperta os olhos para mim. Posso jurar que aquele olhar me é familiar.

CAROL - Oh o quê?! Como se você não soubesse que tem uma pequena reputação de nunca namorar sério.

ANDREA - Como é? Isso não é verdade, eu só... sou desapegada.

CAROL - Não me olhe assim. Admita que tem problemas de relacionamento.

ANDREA - Simplesmente não é verdade. Mas diga-me, se sua mãe não sairia comigo por ser uma "mulher para casar", o que isso faz de você?

CAROL - Uma mulher que adora se divertir, assim como você!

ANDREA - Deixe-me dizer, mulheres como a sua mãe não querem nada sério com mulheres como eu. Elas preferem um garanhão para desfilar por aí, exibindo seu relacionamento tradicional. Você já pensou nisso dessa forma? Não, a culpa é sempre da Andy. Vocês adoram julgar.

Ela ri e continua cantando junto com Madonna, aproveito para pousar sorrateiramente a minha mão na coxa dela.

Chegamos ao fim da estrada, há areia, uma longa extensão de grama e o oceano logo atrás das casas.

CAROL - Vire à direita e à esquerda na segunda cerca.

ANDREA - Eu já disse o quanto você está linda nesse vestido?

Ela fica toda vermelha com o elogio e faz um olhar tímido.

CAROL - Sim, você já disse.

ANDREA - Portanto, seria demais dizer novamente. . .

Ela sorri, parece menos predadora do que antes, e mais fofa. Chegamos em uma estrada de terra e logo alcançamos a casa. E tenho que dizer, que casa!

ANDREA - Uau. É a casa de praia perfeita.

CAROL - Eu sei. Tudo que minha mãe faz é perfeito.

ANDREA - Assim como você.

Ops! Não era para eu ter dito isso. Não posso ser sensível demais. Até mesmo ela percebe e fica me olhando de uma forma estranha.

Finjo que não disse nada adorável e desço do carro. Não consigo evitar, às vezes a antiga doce Andy ressurge. Pegamos nossas malas e caminhamos pelo chão de cascalho.

ANDREA - Então, o que vamos fazer aqui, só nós duas, por dois dias inteiros?

Ela me surpreende colocando a mala no chão e envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços.

CAROL - Eu acho que finalmente podemos fazer o que você tanto quer, e você?

ANDREA - Espero que você não esteja com vergonha de usar a palavra transar.

Ela sorri como uma menina travessa e me beija.

ANDREA - Vamos dar um mergulho, quanto tempo você vai demorar para se trocar?

CAROL - Trinta segundos.

Antes mesmo de entrar na casa, ela começa a tirar a jaqueta enquanto dança sedutoramente. Ela desce cada alça do vestido e abre a porta, já na sala, ela o deixa cair em seus pés, exibindo um conjunto de lingerie branca. A garota é um monumento.

O olhar dela vai para a garrafa de vinho que estou tirando da mala.

CAROL - Oh... Não pode fumar nem beber em casa. Minha mamãe não permite.

ANDREA - Sua mamãe permite que você tire a roupa no jardim da frente e traga mulheres com quem você está saindo aqui para...

CAROL - Ela não sabe tudo que eu faço... Ou quando eu faço... ou onde eu faço.

A casa é enorme, com uma decoração em branco, cinza e azul. A luz que entra das janelas de parede inteira deixam todo o ambiente iluminado. No fundo da sala, pelas longas paredes de vidro, é possível ver a areia branquinha e logo mais o mar. Ela se aproxima desfazendo o cinto da minha calça, enquanto me puxa pela casa, apresentando os cômodos.

CAROL - Vou leiloar a casa para você. A fabulosa sala de estar, perfeita para receber um grupo de amigos íntimos ou aquela pessoa especial.

Ela consegue se livrar do meu sinto, e o joga para trás. Então ela começa a desabotoar minha calça.

CAROL - Atrás de mim, o convés obrigatório do Hampton completo com piscina e vista para o mar.

Ela abaixa, desce minha calça e sobe novamente deslizando a mão pelo meu corpo.  
Ela se livra da minha jaqueta, me olhando provocativamente, me deixando somente de calcinha box e camiseta branca.

CAROL - A cozinha gourmet está à sua esquerda, onde esta noite vou preparar um banquete gastronômico de Mac and Cheese.

Ela me olha dos pés a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e me puxa para as escadas.

CAROL - Okay, acho melhor eu ser mais rápida... O quarto principal fica aqui, é área restrita, apenas minha mãe entra...

Finalmente chegamos em um quarto espaçoso em tons de rose e pêssego.

CAROL - E aqui, é onde nós vamos nos divertir. Uma, duas, três... várias vezes. Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

ANDREA - Vendido.

Eu a puxo para a cama e caímos abraçadas, ela ri como uma criança.

CAROL - Você sabe, quando comecei a trabalhar com leilões, alguém me disse que se eu ficasse nervosa era só imaginar todos na plateia de cueca. Isso dá um significado totalmente novo.

ANDREA - Por quê? Você não está nervosa agora, está?

CAROL - Estou sempre um pouco nervosa.

Tiro minhas mãos de sua cintura e acaricio sua cabeleira ruiva iluminada.

ANDREA - Nós podemos ir devagar então, até se sentir confortável. Portanto, vista seu maiô e vamos aproveitar a piscina.

CAROL - Eu gosto de você, Andy Sachs.

Ela pula para fora da cama como uma criança e solta um gritinho, correndo para o banheiro. Onde eu estou me metendo? Vou para a cozinha beber uma água, já que meu vinho está proibido. No caminho, na sala de estar, vejo meu reflexo em um enorme espelho de parede. Quem coloca um espelho na sala de estar? Não importa, o que importa é que minha aparência está ótima. Na cozinha, abri a porta da geladeira e logo vejo as garrafas de Pellegrino, a mãe dela deve ser tão fresca quanto minha ex-chefe.

◍

MIRANDA

Sou uma mulher duplamente divorciada, solteira com duas filhas já na faculdade. O que eu espero para a vida? Eu simplesmente aproveito meu tempo livre inteiramente com minhas meninas e o restante do meu tempo é dedicado ao trabalho. Eu me fechei para o amor ou o relacionamento, não preciso de alguém ao meu lado para me sentir completa. Depois de dois casamentos, gastei minha cota para relacionamentos e minhas filhas não precisam mais de uma família tradicional para crescer.

Sou uma mulher segura de mim mesma, não tento intimidar ninguém, eu simplesmente sou intimidante. E apesar de ter muitos pretendentes, essa característica faz com que tenham receio de se aproximar de mim. O que não acho algo negativo, pelo menos me poupa o trabalho de rejeitá-los.

Minha filha mais nova, Caroline, é mais extrovertida e doce, adora festas e dançar. Apesar de eu insistir em sustentar as duas enquanto estiverem na faculdade, ela insiste em trabalhar, então ela arrumou um emprego como apresentadora de leilões. Eu finjo não gostar, mas no fundo tenho orgulho da minha caçula.

Minha filha mais velha por apenas doze minutos, Cassidy, é mais atrevida e ácida. Ela é mais impulsiva e não filtra muito bem as coisas que fala. As duas são gêmeas, naturalmente ruivas, mas Cassidy platinou os cabelos quando completou dezoito anos, então ela os mantém brancos como o meu, mas longos, na altura da cintura.

Cassidy e eu estamos passeando pela praia, nas proximidades de nossa mansão nos Hamptons. Ela aproveitou uma pequena folga na faculdade para passar um tempo comigo. Depois de nossa caminhada catando pedras na areia, voltamos para casa. Quando entramos pela porta da cozinha, percebo a porta da geladeira aberta, vejo apenas uma mão segurando e os pés por baixo da porta. Meu coração dispara, quem teria a audácia de invadir minha casa?

Sinalizo uma faca próxima para que Cassidy a pegue e ela rapidamente o faz.

MIRANDA - Quem é você e o que faz em minha casa?

A invasora coloca a cabeça para fora da porta com um vinco no meio da testa e só então vejo que é minha ex-assistente que não vejo há sei lá quantos anos. O que diabos essa menina está fazendo aqui?

MIRANDA - Andrea?

ANDREA - Miranda?

◍


	2. Chapter 2

MIRANDA - Fique onde está. Temos uma faca.

Ela olha confusa para faca, olha para Cassidy e só depois olha para mim. Parece que ela acabou de resolver um problema matemático.

ANDREA - Você mora aqui?

MIRANDA - Okay, vou ligar para o 911 e você não vai se mexer. Cassidy, me passe o telefone.

Estendo a mão para minha filha sem cortar o contato visual com Andrea.

ANDREA - Você não entende. Sou amiga da sua filha.

Ela solta a porta da geladeira, que se fecha sozinha e exibe seu corpo seminu, exceto por uma camiseta branca e uma calcinha box. Além disso, há um estranho volume em sua calcinha. Quando percebo que fiquei tempo demais olhando para suas partes, volto a olhar para os olhos castanhos apavorados. Cassidy reaparece e me entrega o telefone.

MIRANDA - Você está mentindo. Minha filha está na faculdade e você está drogada ou algo assim? É uma daquelas assistentes que me perseguem?

ANDREA - Honestamente, se você apenas…

Ela começa a se mover lentamente.

MIRANDA - Parada, Sachs. Minha filha luta karatê. Ela pode quebrar você ao meio.

Do outro lado da linha, a emergência me atende.

MIRANDA - Sim. Eu tenho uma intrusa em minha casa. Rua Daniels, 29, Sagaponack.

ANDREA - Estou saindo com sua filha Carol. Ela me convidou aqui para o fim de semana. Ela está em seu quarto agora, se trocando. Eu não sabia que ela era sua filha...

Ela dispara a falar assustada. Como assim minha filha saindo com uma ex-assistente? Ainda mais dessa idade?

MIRANDA - Você está saindo com minha filha?

Caroline entra na cozinha distraída, vestindo um biquíni minúsculo, ela vê Andrea, Cassidy segurando a faca e eu estou petrificada, segurando o telefone.

CAROLINE - Oh, mas que merda.

MIRANDA - Oh Deus. Eu sinto Muito. Alarme falso. Sim, não, tenho certeza. Não, ela não é uma ladra. Ela está com minha filha.

CAROLINE - Mãe, eu não tinha ideia de que você sairia neste fim de semana, você disse que tinha que trabalhar.

MIRANDA - Foi o que eu vim fazer aqui, trabalhar tranquilamente e passar um tempo com sua irmã. Lembro-me de você dizer que estava muito ocupada na faculdade.

A olho repreensivamente e com mágoa. Já que minha filha mentiu para dar atenção a um namorico ao invés de visitar a mãe.

CAROLINE - Eu disse, mas eu só… queria um tempo para curtir. Oh, droga, isso é realmente...

MIRANDA - Constrangedor.

Eu estava tão irritada, tentando não transparecer, que quando percebi, estava apertando o telefone com força em minha mão, e talvez, só talvez, o meu olhar era fulminante, porque Andrea estava com os olhos pulando para fora do rosto. Céus, ela vai continuar nua na minha casa?

Minha atenção é roubada por Caroline e Cassidy tendo uma crise de risos de brotar lágrima dos olhos.

CAROLINE - Totalmente constrangedor... mas...Você tem que admitir, meio engraçado. Você pensou que ela era uma ladra? De calcinha?

MIRANDA - Sim, bem, existe muita gente louca por aí, e eu tive minha cota de assistentes desequilibradas…

CASSIDY - Sim! Teve aquela menina que ficou completamente catatônica e precisou ser arrastada para um hospital psiquiátrico.

CAROLINE - E teve aquela maluca que ameaçou repetidamente botar fogo na nossa casa, lembra?

CASSIDY - E teve também aquela mocinha sem graça dos sapatos terrivelmente baratos que tentou denunciar a mamãe inventando alguma acusação de assédio moral.

Eu já estou perdendo a paciência, e olha que eu já não tenho nenhuma. Suspiro e resolvo interromper as rememorações divertidas das duas.

MIRANDA - Okay, já chega as duas.

CAROLINE - Sinto muito, não é muito engraçado. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu deveria ter dito a você que estava trazendo alguém.

MIRANDA - De fato. Eu teria avisado que estava vindo se você não mentisse para mim. Enfim, aqui estamos.

Olhamos para Andrea que ainda está apavorada e confusa.

MIRANDA - Olá. Está tendo um derrame ou algo assim? Se for morrer, deixe para fazer isso fora da minha casa.

ANDREA - Não. Carol… você sabia que eu fui assistente…

CAROLINE - Sabia, o tempo todo. Você não mudou nada.

ANDREA - E por que fingiu não me conhecer?

CAROLINE - Eu queria zoar, você teria saído correndo se soubesse.

ANDREA - Com toda certeza!

MIRANDA - Seria a coisa sensata a se fazer.

A olho ameaçadoramente e Caroline se aproxima dela a abraçando pela cintura e me lançando um olhar de súplica. Agora essa, tenho que ser gentil?

CAROLINE - Sim. Desculpe a todas pelo constrangimento… Cassy, você deve se lembrar, mas apresentarei mesmo assim, essa é minha amiga, Andy.

CASSIDY - Amiga? Uhn-hum. Claro que me lembro, a garota da escada.

CAROLINE - E da máscara de palhaço.

CASSIDY - E do detergente no chão.

Novamente elas começam a rir e rememorar as travessuras da infância, pela primeira vez, vejo Andrea sorrir. Um belo e largo sorriso.

ANDREA - Parece que mesmo com tantos anos, vocês ainda pregam peças em mim.

CAROLINE - Enfim, nós apenas agimos totalmente no impulso do momento, pensamos em sair da cidade por alguns dias.

Essa menina ainda está nua na minha cozinha e parece não se incomodar com isso. Apesar de seu corpo ser absurdamente lindo, pernas torneadas, seios grandes, clavícula saliente, lábios carnudos, aquele volume atraente em suas calças… Vou fingir que não vi nada. Tapei meus olhos com uma mão.

MIRANDA - Bobbsey, Andrea tem um roupão ou algo assim?

ANDREA - Olha, eu não quero atrapalhar o momento de vocês e depois de todo esse desastre, eu acho melhor ir embora. Vou deixar vocês curtirem seu fim de semana…

MIRANDA - Ótimo!

Tiro minha mão e ela ainda está lá, desvio o olhar para Caroline que implora com os olhos para que eu não a deixe ir. Ela gesticula um "por favor" mudo com os os lábios.

Inferno!

MIRANDA - Não, não farei minha filha mudar seus planos. Cassidy e eu vamos para casa em New York. Fizemos uma grande caminhada na praia, vamos almoçar na cidade. Vocês duas ficam. Andrea, peço desculpas pela quase prisão e quase facada.

Digo a contragosto, não querendo deixar minha menina com ela.

ANDREA - Não, você foi impressionante. Muito forte, destemida… atraente.

Ela praticamente sussurra a última palavra. Que diabos isso quer dizer? É um elogio?

MIRANDA - Como assim?

Ninguém mais está incomodada com o fato de que ela está nua?

ANDREA - Se eu encontrasse uma estranha de calcinha na minha cozinha, eu sairia correndo. Vejo que você continua imponente e… ativa.

Ela olha para todo meu corpo como se estivesse me despindo, sinto meu rosto queimar. Eu já odeio essa garota, e ela mal voltou para minha vida. Espero que saia logo.

MIRANDA - Sim. Okay. Tanto faz...

Digo irritada. Caroline esconde o rosto nas mãos totalmente envergonhada. É com esse tipo de mulher que ela anda saindo? Ativa? Que diabos ela quer dizer com isso?

ANDREA - Tudo bem então ... Definitivamente vou pegar a estrada. Até mais, foi sensacional rever vocês.

Ela olha para Caroline e sorri.

ANDREA - Linda, me ligue.

De onde ela tirou essa coragem? Onde está a faca de mais cedo?

CASSIDY - Espere. Não vamos ser tão dramáticas aqui. O que somos nós, quatro adolescentes? Somos todas pessoas sofisticadas. Por que não podemos ficar todas no fim de semana? Mamãe tem trabalho a fazer. Tenho trabalhos da faculdade. Vocês vão fazer... o que quer que seja e se quisermos ficar juntas, ficaremos juntas. Se não o quisermos, não o faremos, essa casa é enorme. Não há razão para qualquer uma de nós desistir deste fim de semana espetacular.

Cassidy, sempre inconveniente. Ela sempre tem algo irritante para falar.

CAROLINE - Seriamente. Eu dou conta disso.

CASSIDY - Eu posso totalmente lidar com isso.

Todas as três olham para mim com expectativa.

Inferno!

MIRANDA - Hum, bem, eu... posso "tentar" lidar com isso...

Todas nós olhamos agora para Andrea. Ela olha para Caroline, que sorri sedutoramente, por mais difícil que seja assumir isso. Ela olha para Cassidy, que está com um leve sorriso maléfico, nada de novo. Então olha para mim, que mando mensagens mentais para ela ir embora.

ANDREA - Okay, vou vestir alguma coisa apresentável.

Inferno!


	3. Chapter 3

MIRANDA

EAST HAMPTON

Estamos passando por algumas lojas no Main Drag no leste de Hampton. Caroline e Andrea estão lambendo casquinhas de sorvete, andando há alguns passos de Cassidy e eu. Fico observando Andrea, com seu short jeans exibindo suas belas pernas, os olhos dela não saem de Caroline, minha vontade é furar aqueles lindos orbes castanhos, cobiçando minha filha.

Ela percebe que estou encarando ela e sorri para mim. Apenas reviro os olhos, não consigo evitar. Cassidy me cutuca com um cotovelo.

CASSIDY - Ela está obviamente substituindo você com essa aí.

Ela sussurra rindo.

MIRANDA - Como?

CASSIDY - Você sabe, uma mulher mais velha para suprir a falta da mãe.

A olho séria e ela ri da minha cara, com certeza ela só está tentando me provocar.

CASSIDY - Por Deus, mãe, eu estou brincando, okay?

MIRANDA - Não consigo nem olhar para elas. O que ela está fazendo com minha ex-assistente?

CASSIDY - Ela só está curtindo.

MIRANDA - Se fosse você, eu até entenderia.

CASSIDY - O quê? Como assim?

MIRANDA - Você gosta de me provocar, sair com um de meus funcionários é algo que você faria. Mas ela estava escondendo de mim, então não era com esse intuito.

CASSIDY - Ela estava escondendo porque é passageiro. Se fosse sério, você saberia. Só relaxe, não perca tempo tentando separá-las, não vai durar. Quando você piscar, Andy já sumiu de nossas vidas.

Assim eu espero. Chegamos em um mercado gourmet The Barefoot Contessa, todos aqui me conhecem, já sou cliente assídua. A atendente, uma jovem menina francesa que não me lembro o nome, mas sempre me trata de forma doce.

ANTENDENTE - Miranda, que je puis vous obtenir aujourd'hui? (Miranda, o que posso fazer por você hoje?)

MIRANDA - Bonjour je veux une partie de votre pate merveilleux et de votre meilleur fromage absolu de chevre. (Olá, quero um pouco do seu maravilhoso patê e do seu melhor queijo de cabra.)

◍

ANDREA

Jesus! Miranda continua a mesma. Durona, como diz Caroline, autoritária, imponente, determinada, sofisticada, linda, sexy. Aaah se eu pudesse. Mas ela ainda me odeia com todas as forças, e sair com a filha dela não ajuda a mudar esse sentimento.

Enfim, vê-la falando em francês com a atendente me lembrou os velhos tempos de assistente. Nossa trágica viagem para Paris, a leve atração que eu sentia por ela e o quão foi difícil deixá-la na Fashion Week.

ANDREA - Isso é impressionante.

CAROLINE - O quê?

ANDREA - A maneira como sua mãe fica sexy falando francês.

Carol ri me encarando.

CAROLINE - Ela viveu em Paris por algum tempo antes de mudar para os Estados Unidos, aprendeu alemão quando se separou do meu pai e começou as aulas de espanhol depois que ela e Stephen se divorciaram. Parte de seu programa "Mantenha-se ocupada e não olhe para trás". Ela está praticamente fluente em tudo agora.

ANDREA - Isso é realmente impressionante.

Nos aproximamos de Miranda e ela me olha como se eu fosse um verme, nada que eu já não esteja acostumada, antes de olhar de forma doce para a filha.

MIRANDA - Caroline, au cas où nous apporterions un dessert ou dois-je faire ce que vous avez choisi? (no caso de levarmos sobremesa ou devo fazer o que escolheu?)

CAROLINE - Laissons quelques achats choisis. Et ce gros gâteau au chocolat? (Vamos deixar algumas compras escolhidas. E aquele grande bolo de chocolate?)

Ela diz com um sotaque impecável como o da mãe.

ANDREA - Ei, nada mal…

Ela encolhe os ombros e sorri orgulhosa.

CAROLINE - Sim... bem...Eu sou fluente em francês pelo menos. Volto logo.

Ela vai até o balcão de sobremesas e eu aproveito para admirar seu belo corpo, quando me viro, Miranda está me encarando furiosa. É, fui pega no flagra. Por algum motivo eu estou gostando de irritar ela, uma espécie de vingança por todo o estresse que ela me fez passar. Não sei se saio viva desse fim de semana, mas foda-se!

Lanço meu sorriso mais brilhante enquanto lambo meu sorvete. Miranda revira os olhos e desvia o olhar do meu. Percebo que ela se distrai observando outro casal, uma mulher muito mais velha que eu de braços dados com uma jovem que deve ter minha idade.

MIRANDA - É uma epidemia.

A ouço murmurar. Ela está simplesmente furiosa com a situação, eu nem sou tão mais velha que Caroline, a não ser que o incômodo dela seja outro.

Ela pega seu pacote que a atendente entrega e sai como um vulto, como se quisesse fugir da gente, mas quando ela passa por mim, acaba tropeçando em um saco de maçãs e quase cai, exceto que a heroína aqui a segura firmemente pela cintura.

Ela fica parada um tempo, me encarando com a respiração ofegante, seu perfume doce invade minhas narinas e eu fico um pouco torpe. Céus, ela é cheirosa. Acho que nunca estive tão próxima dela assim, seu corpo é quente, seus lábios são lindos e seus olhos de perto são deslumbrantes. Ela parece encarar brevemente meus lábios, mas talvez tenha sido criação da minha mente fértil.

MIRANDA - Você vai me soltar?

Sorri e a soltei.

ANDREA - Achei que você não queria.

Provoco e ela me encara como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. Um rubor se inicia em suas bochechas e desce para seu pescoço. Ela arruma a roupa em seu corpo, um pouco desorientada com a situação. É instigante que a implacável Miranda Priestly fique desconcertada com algo.

MIRANDA - Obrigada.

Ela praticamente sussurra, aposto que ela preferiria levar uma facada a ter que me agradecer.

ANDREA - Foi realmente um prazer.

Abro espaço para ela passar e ela rapidamente sai de perto de mim, olho para Carol e ela está ao lado de Cassidy, ambas rindo de nós, reviro os olhos e sorrio para elas.

Partimos para o pagamento no caixa.

MIRANDA - Então, Andrea ... O que você tem feito?

ANDREA - Sou uma colunista do Post, tenho ministrado alguns mini-cursos em escolas, estou escrevendo meu segundo livro, entre outras coisas...

MIRANDA - Segundo livro? Que tipo de livro?

ANDREA - Uma comédia.

MIRANDA - Hum.

Ela faz um bico como se estivesse desapontada. O que ela esperava? Que eu fosse dona de um jornal de sucesso e tivesse dez livros publicados com apenas trinta anos?

ANDREA - Eu ainda estou começando. Quero fazer algo tão bom quanto o primeiro.

MIRANDA - O que te faz pensar que o primeiro foi bom?

ANDREA - Vendeu consideravelmente bem, fiz diversos contatos importantes, tenho uma quantidade razoável de leitores fiéis, algumas críticas excelentes…

MIRANDA - E eu nunca ouvi falar.

Ela me corta com um leve sorriso de lado. Então é isso, ela está tentando me provocar, mas não vai conseguir.

ANDREA - Assim como eu só ouvi falar da Runway no dia da minha entrevista de emprego.

Seu sorriso se desfaz e ela me olha como se fosse me desintegrar, mas sou salva por Carol, que surge ao meu lado me abraçando. Miranda desvia o olhar e se afasta um pouco de nós.

CAROLINE - Como estão?

Ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

ANDREA - Eu devia ter ido embora quando ela tentou me esfaquear.

°°°°°°°°

_**Próximo capítulo:** _

ANDREA - Olha só, isso não é uma pesquisa científica com dados irrefutáveis, okay? O que eu sei, é que no meu convívio com mulheres que gostam de mulheres, a maioria delas se sentem mais atraídas por mulheres mais velhas.

CASSIDY - Tá, mas e você?

ANDREA - O que tem eu?

CASSIDY - Mamãe ou Carol?

MIRANDA/CAROLINE - **CASSIDY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

MIRANDA

SALA DE JANTAR

Depois de preparar o jantar com a ajuda de Caroline, estamos reunidas sentadas à mesa. O esforço para não enforcar Andrea, que está sempre com aquele largo sorriso, é sobre-humano. Nos servimos de massa com lagosta, vinho e salada. Resolvi abrir uma concessão essa noite sobre a regra de não beber.

CAROLINE - Então, mãe, como está o novo cargo? Você está ficando feliz com isso?

MIRANDA - Oh, sim. Diminuí minha carga horária e ao mesmo tempo não deixo de ter controle sobre Runway.

CAROLINE - Achei que por ser membro do conselho você teria mais trabalho.

MIRANDA - Não, não. Eu não aceitaria se fosse assim. Preciso descansar mais.

Caroline serve Andrea com um largo sorriso no rosto, e acaricia rapidamente sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos. Elas se olham sorrindo e sinto dizer, mas estou ficando enjoada.

MIRANDA - Bem, o que acontece é que tenho cerca de 90% de funcionários incompetentes, e 10% de funcionários competentes, e até agora a parte competente ainda não entrou em ação.

CASSIDY - Okay, certo… isso significa demissão em massa. E seu livro, Andy, sobre o que é?

Todas nós paramos o que estamos fazendo e olhamos para ela, que fica um pouco hesitante em revelar isso.

ANDREA - Sobre? Bem, eu não sei exatamente, o que é um pouco problemático, mas até agora é sobre uma mulher divorciada, empresária, ela é tão nervosa, exagerada, controladora, sabe toda neurótica. . .

De repente as meninas olham para mim. Eu não sei dizer se Andrea está querendo brincar comigo ou se está falando sério. Acho que ela percebe a besteira que está falando pois ela começa a mudar a descrição de forma nervosa.

ANDREA - Que também é incrivelmente sexy e adorável. É uma comédia.

As meninas se olham e sorriem. Resolvo mudar de assunto antes que Andrea exploda de tão nervosa.

MIRANDA - Então, como vocês duas se conheceram? Ou melhor, se reencontraram.

CAROLINE - Eu estava assistindo uma palestra na faculdade e Andy foi a grande estrela da noite.

ANDREA - Ela ficou piscando para mim enquanto eu me apresentava, e no final, coloquei ela no coquetel exclusivo do pós-evento.

CAROLINE - Eu agi por interesse desde o início, sabia que ela me colocaria na festa que tinha vários escritores que adoro.

ANDREA - Ela me usou!

Cassidy e Caroline riem. Francamente, não achei graça.

MIRANDA - Já foi casada, Andrea?

Ela cresce os olhos assustada com a pergunta.

ANDREA - Não. De jeito nenhum.

MIRANDA - É? Por que essa aversão?

ANDREA - Algumas pessoas simplesmente não se encaixam no molde. E até agora...

MIRANDA - Você tem quebrado todos eles.

ANDREA - Exatamente. Também sou jovem demais para isso.

Ela se inclina para trás e coloca o braço em volta da cadeira de Caroline. Toda vez que ela toca em minha filha, meu estômago revira. Sério, o que ela quer  
com minha menina?

CASSIDY - Espere um segundo, você não era noiva daquela cozinheira famosa?

ANDREA - Ela não era famosa na época.

CASSIDY - Não, acho que li um artigo sobre isso na New York Magazine. Acho que era Dating and Work, algo sobre as relações sobreviverem ao crescimento profissional.

MIRANDA - Espera. Eu li esse artigo. Foi você? Você já foi noiva de... Quem foi? Não Jane Collins... Espere… Carole Simon?

CASSIDY - Sim, foi alguém legal assim. Não Martha Samuels...

CAROLINE - Vocês poderiam apenas... perguntar para ela.

ANDREA - Não, isso é mais divertido. É como se eu não estivesse aqui.

CAROLINE - Andrea já foi noiva de Natalie Sawyer. Okay?

CASSIDY - Isso. Natalie Sawyer. Eu amo o restaurante dela.

MIRANDA - Estou impressionada.

ANDREA - Sim, mas não quero falar dela.

MIRANDA - Uhn-hum, término ruim?

ANDREA - Péssimo! Eu trabalhava na Runway ainda e... você sabe o que quero dizer.

MIRANDA - Na verdade, não.

ANDREA - Ela era extremamente controladora e possessiva, odiava meu trabalho e tinha ciúmes de… você. Enfim, eu não lamento o término, foi melhor assim.

Ciúmes de mim? Isso é interessante.

MIRANDA - Que mulher estúpida, por que ela teria ciúmes de mim?

ANDREA - Bom, eu era sua assistente, e você literalmente tomava conta de vinte e três horas do meu dia, a uma hora restante eu usava para dormir, então ela não era exatamente sua fã.

MIRANDA - Hum. Achei que ela havia ficado velha demais para você.

CAROLINE - Mãe!

MIRANDA - Convenhamos querida, é completamente estranho conceber que uma mulher como ela está com uma menina como você. O que é isso? Uma espécie de crise dos trinta?

ANDREA - Olha só, diferente de você, idade para mim são apenas números, eu não me coloco dentro de uma caixinha pré-fabricada em que só posso me relacionar com pessoas da minha idade. Afinal, a magia das relações está na troca e não no igual.

Eu não sei de onde ela tirou essa ousadia, mas tem que ter muita coragem em falar assim comigo quando estou com uma faca na mão.

MIRANDA - Você pode trocar, seja lá o que isso significa, com mulheres de idades mais próximas do que você, e não com meninas que poderiam ser sua filha.

ANDREA - Okay, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Porque nossa diferença é de apenas dez anos. Olha só, você empina seu nariz e lança seu olhar ameaçador querendo ser superior à todos, quando na verdade ignora que muitas mulheres da sua idade, se relacionam com mulheres mais jovens e são plenamente felizes. Quantos casais de homens mais velhos com mulheres mais novas você conhece? Quase todos não é? Você perde seu tempo os julgando por isso? Se ao invés de uma mulher, Carol namorasse um rapaz de trinta anos, você se incomodaria? E não estou querendo ofender...

Lanço meu olhar fulminante mais gélido, mas ela parece não temer. O que essa garota acha que está fazendo, entrando na minha casa e falando assim comigo? Ela tem sorte de estar com Caroline.

MIRANDA - Não... Tenho certeza que está me elogiando.

ANDREA - Isso foi... apenas a verdade.

CASSIDY - Não, espere. Esta é, na verdade, uma dinâmica muito fascinante - o que está acontecendo nesta mesa...

Oh, não. Ela com certeza vai falar algo inconveniente.

CAROLINE - Cassidy faz pesquisa em Estudos Femininos na Columbia. . .

Ela sussurra para Andrea, mas todas conseguimos ouvir.

ANDREA - Oh, então isso vai demorar.

CASSIDY - Não, vamos, escute, aqui está o problema para as mulheres. Veja o que temos aqui com você e minha mãe. Andy, você já deu a volta no quarteirão algumas vezes, certo? Você tem o quê? Por volta dos 30, nunca foi casada, independente, se empenha no crescimento profissional, é cobiçada... Você é um verdadeiro partido. Então, vamos para minha linda mãe aqui...

MIRANDA - Alguma chance de você parar por aqui?

A repreendo com o olhar, mas quando minha filha começa, é difícil parar.

CASSIDY - Vamos, isso é interessante. Quero dizer, olhe para ela, ela é tão realizada, a editora mais bem-sucedida do país. Ela tem mais de cinquenta anos, é divorciada e ainda fica sentada noite após noite, após noite trabalhando em casa porque os caras disponíveis da idade dela querem garotinhas como nós três. Então toda a cena de namoro com mais de cinquenta anos é totalmente voltada para homens deixando as mulheres mais velhas de fora e, como resultado, torna as mulheres mais velhas cada vez mais produtivas e mais interessantes, o que, por sua vez, as torna ainda menos desejáveis porque, como todas sabemos - os homens, especialmente os homens mais velhos, são ameaçados e morrem de medo de mulheres interessantes e talentosas. É tão claro. Mas se a gente supor por um momento que a mamãe fosse lésbica ou bissexual…

MIRANDA - Meu Deus, pare com isso!

CASSIDY - Você está me dizendo que pessoas como você teriam mais chances de querer pessoas como ela do que como eu ou Caroline? Se o que você diz é verdade, significa que as mulheres mais interessantes e talentosas são mais atraentes para outras mulheres, ou seja, mulheres que se relacionam com mulheres ficam com o melhor da vida.

Caroline esconde o rosto nas mãos, morrendo de vergonha.

ANDREA - Olha só, isso não é uma pesquisa científica com dados irrefutáveis, okay? O que eu sei, é que no meu convívio com mulheres que gostam de mulheres, a maioria delas se sentem mais atraídas por mulheres mais velhas.

CASSIDY - Tá, mas e você?

ANDREA - O que tem eu?

CASSIDY - Mamãe ou Carol?

MIRANDA/CAROLINE - **CASSIDY!!!**

COZINHA

Depois daquele momento constrangedor, Cassidy e eu tiramos os pratos da mesa e na cozinha pude finalmente perguntar o que diabos deu nela.

MIRANDA - Você está possuída? Como você pôde dizer aquelas coisas?

CASSIDY - Parecia tão óbvio para mim. Seria interessante fazer uma pesquisa sobre isso, a diferença de interesse entre homens que gostam de mulheres e mulheres que gostam de mulheres.

MIRANDA - Então você sabe o quê? Faça uma dissertação sobre isso, não anuncie para o mundo que fico noite após noite após noite e, aliás, uma noite após noite teria sido o suficiente. Você já percebeu que eu fico isolada como parte do meu trabalho? Por que você acha que me casei com o seu pai? Ele foi o único homem que trabalhava em casa que conheci, então ele não se incomodava com meu distanciamento. De qualquer forma, gosto de ficar em casa trabalhando e gosto desse momento da minha vida. Por que eu tenho que me defender? Eu fui casada por sete anos e depois por mais três anos. Eu já esgotei minha cota disso, não preciso justificar o porquê de estar solteira.

Caroline entra carregando mais pratos.

CAROLINE - Que raio foi aquilo?

CASSIDY - Desculpe, pensei que estava no caminho certo.

MIRANDA - Querida, o que está fazendo com essa mulher? Ela não é adequada, e fica… objetivando você.

CAROLINE - Ela é divertida.

MIRANDA - Ela é divertida? Como ela é divertida? Ela é tipo... errada.

CAROLINE - Errada pode ser divertido, mãe.

MIRANDA - Não, isso está errado.

CAROLINE - Podemos não fazer isso agora? Na verdade, ela é incrivelmente inteligente e fascinante e, se você tivesse conversado com ela sobre algo diferente de seu estado civil, teria descoberto o quão inteligente ela é. Ela possui cerca de três trabalhos diferentes…

MIRANDA - O que significa que ela possui três trabalhos diferentes? Ela não pode se comprometer, é isso que significa, tanto que ela me abandonou em Paris.

CASSIDY - Abandonou Runway.

MIRANDA - O quê?

CASSIDY - Você quis dizer que ela abandonou Runway em Paris.

MIRANDA - Que seja! A questão é que ela não se compromete com nada.

CAROLINE - Sim, isso eu entendo. Enfim, ela disse que achava que vocês duas eram muito espontâneas e legais e depois disse que iria embora assim que o sol nascesse.

MIRANDA - Por quê? O carro dela não tem faróis?

CAROLINE - Urgh, ela está sem carro, a assistente irá trazer. Boa noite para vocês.

Puxo minha filha rapidamente para um abraço e ela retribui.

MIRANDA - Espera. Não tenho o direito de agir assim. Ele é sua... amiga. Eu deveria ter alguma paciência e tratá-la melhor, como uma convidada sua. Desculpe. Eu te amo.

CAROLINE - Eu te amo mais.

Dou vários beijos rápidos em sua bochecha e sorrimos uma para outra. Ela sai da cozinha, provavelmente para seu quarto.

CASSIDY - Sem chance dela ter dito que éramos legais.

MIRANDA - Por favor, nenhuma chance.

De repente, ouvimos uma música alta vinda do quarto de Caroline.

CASSIDY - O que elas estão ouvindo?

MIRANDA - Eu não me importo… Oh, é Marvin Gaye. . .

CASSIDY (cantando)  
 _"Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_  
 _Let's get it on_  
 _Ah, baby, let's get it on_  
 _Let's love, baby"_  
Vamos lá, mãe! Se anime!

Ela começa a dançar e eu apenas a olho irritada, lavando os pratos com a força do meu ódio.

MIRANDA - Eu sei que ela nunca a verá depois deste fim de semana. Ela também não gosta de se comprometer.

CASSIDY - Todo essa sua raiva parece amor velado.

MIRANDA - Você perdeu o juízo?

CASSIDY - Ah, vamos lá. Você não precisa mentir para mim, não sou ingênua como a Carol.

MIRANDA - O que você quer dizer com isso, adorável e inconveniente filha?

CASSIDY - Eu vejo como você olha para ela. Andy é inteligente, simpática, doce e a idade não é o problema aqui. O problema é que é a Andrea, sua assistente que mais se destacou, teve sua atenção e depois foi embora.

Eu não sei como ela consegue tirar essas conclusões tão... Certas. Cassidy tem mais de mim do que eu possa imaginar, isso não significa que eu vá admitir qualquer teoria.

MIRANDA - Okay, você realmente está fora de sua mente se acha que eu posso sentir alguma coisa além de repulsa por aquela garota intragável.

Cassidy aperta os olhos para mim.

MIRANDA - Quando ela trabalhava para mim, eu até cheguei a achar ela...

Ouvimos os risos altos de Caroline e olhamos para o teto. Céus! Eu sou obrigada a ouvir a intimidade de minha filha?

Inferno!

CASSIDY - Ela parece divertida.

Risadas mais e mais altas e eu reviro meus olhos.

CASSIDY - Admita, ela tem algum charme e a senhora até gosta, só é orgulhosa demais para...

Agora ouvimos um barulho estranho e um grito de Caroline, eu estou quase chorando de desespero.

MIRANDA - Oh, isso é loucura... Eu não posso ficar ouvindo isso.

Cubro meus ouvidos com as mãos e ouvimos Caroline gritar mais alto.

**"MÃÃÃÃE!!!"**

MIRANDA - Ela disse "mãe"?

Subimos a escada correndo. Juro que se Andrea tirou um fio de cabelo da minha filha, eu vou arrancar a cabeça dela, e os braços, e as pernas, e seja lá o que for aquilo que ela tem na calcinha. Entramos no quarto e a primeira coisa que vemos é Caroline em pé, chorando, apontando para um ponto no chão, ao lado da cama.

Demos a volta e encontramos Andrea no chão, de bruços. Pelo menos elas estão vestidas. Me abaixo e a viro lentamente, ela está meio grogue com um corte sangrando na testa.

CAROLINE - Estávamos brincando e ela acabou caindo e batendo a cabeça na mesa de cabeceira. Ela vai morrer?

Andrea abre minimamente os olhos e me vê. Ela abre um largo sorriso.

ANDREA - Eu morri e estou no céu?

MIRANDA - Mantenha-se acordada!

ANDREA - Acho que estou vendo um anjo.

Ela diz antes de desmaiar completamente.

MIRANDA - Ligue para o 911... diga-lhes para mandarem uma ambulância...

Elas hesitam, continuam paradas.

MIRANDA - Cassidy! Agora!

Ela finalmente se move e eu aplico leves tapas na face de Andrea para ela acordar.

MIRANDA - Acorde! Não morra na minha casa, por favor.

°°°°°°°°

**_ Próximo Capítulo: _ **

ANDREA - Oh Gosh, eu amo sua blusa, deixa seus seios tão...

MIRANDA - Okay, não continue… vejo que eles te deram um monte de drogas.

ANDREA - Miranda, eu sei que por baixo da rainha de gelo, existe uma mulher muito sensível e caridosa…

MIRANDA - Você está totalmente errada.

ANDREA - ...que vai ligar para Love me tirar daqui. 

Ela não olhou em meus olhos por sequer um segundo, seu olhar não sai do meu decote.

MIRANDA - Primeiro, meu rosto é aqui em cima, segundo, você está completamente fora de si, ou não agiria assim comigo. Acha que vai conseguir sair daqui dopada desse jeito?


	5. Chapter 5

ANDREA

HOSPITAL

Abro meus olhos com dificuldade e vejo as lâmpadas do corredor do hospital passarem rapidamente. Ouço alguns sons, mas não detecto o que seja, até me virar e ver alguns enfermeiros mexendo em mim, enquanto a maca desliza. Todos parecem vultos. Sinto meu corpo ser suspenso e colocado em uma cama, algo mais confortável, pelo menos.

Um médico, não consigo ler seu crachá, chega ao meu lado. Ele parece jovem demais para ser médico, mas minha visão está um pouco embaçada, não posso confiar em minhas percepções sensoriais.

As enfermeiras colocam oxigênio no meu nariz e conectam-me a um monitor cardíaco. Por favor, foi só uma queda boba.

JULIAN - Olá. Como estamos indo aqui?

PARAMÉDICO - Ela esteve 30 minutos inconsciente, respiração 14, pressão arterial de 90 por 80, pulso 82.

JULIAN - Vamos fazer um ECG. Srt. Sachs, sou o Dr. Mercer. Você está com alguma dor agora?

ANDREA - Sinto um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, minha visão está embaçada e minha cabeça dói.

JULIAN - Você pode me dizer seu nome, sobrenome e idade?

ANDREA - Andrea Sachs, trinta anos.

JULIAN - O que você estava fazendo no momento da queda?

ANDREA - Eu estava uh, beijando uma linda mulher.

JULIAN - Você estava tendo relações sexuais?

ANDREA - Infelizmente não.

JULIAN - O senso de humor está intacto... Isso é bom.

Ele sorri, e minha visão parece estar finalmente voltando. Ele verifica meu ECG.

JULIAN - Sem dano cardíaco, sua dificuldade para respirar é apenas ansiedade. Tente se acalmar, estamos colocando algo para dor em sua IV.

ANDREA - Estou bem?

JULIAN - Nós vamos fazer exames de imagem para verificar a lesão em sua cabeça. Mas preciso saber se há algum medicamento que você toma ou se tem alguma alergia.

ANDREA - Eu não tomo nada.

Olho para o outro lado e vejo as três mulheres Priestly me observando. Poderia ser mais constrangedor?

JULIAN - Srta. Sachs? Você sentiu alguma tontura ou náusea antes da queda?

ANDREA - Não. Eu apenas tropeçei.

JULIAN - Você tem certeza? Tenho que perguntar para investigar mais a fundo.

ANDREA - Tenho certeza. Eu sou desastrada, okay? Tropeço em tudo, até nos próprios pés.

Olho novamente para a entrada e apenas Miranda está lá, com sua expressão indecifrável.

JULIAN - Ótimo. Está pronta para os exames?

Confirmo com a cabeça e ele segura minha mão, como se estivesse me dando apoio.

JULIAN - Ok, vamos lá.

◍

MIRANDA

Estamos na sala de espera e Caroline anda de um lado para o outro, enquanto Cassidy, sentada ao meu lado, boceja sonolenta.

CAROLINE - Oh, cara, e se ela não sobreviver? Não sei com quem entrar em contato. Eu não conheço sua família. Só saí para jantar com ela três vezes. Eu mal a conheço.

MIRANDA - Ela vai sobreviver, querida. Não se preocupe. Andrea é uma mulher forte.

CAROLINE - Isso é um pesadelo. É culpa minha, eu quase a matei!

MIRANDA - Você perdeu a sanidade? É claro que não é culpa sua!

CASSIDY - Tudo o que posso dizer é, graças a Deus que ela não caiu com uma ereção, poderia ter quebrado o...

CAROLINE/MIRANDA - **Cassidy!!!**

Minha filha sempre falando algo inconveniente nos piores momentos. Meus esforços para criar duas ladies foram para o lixo.

Então o charmoso Dr. Julian vira a esquina do corredor. Caroline corre desesperada em direção a ele.

Ele se aproxima de nós e se apresenta adequadamente. Julian me parece bastante jovem, deve ter acabado de se formar. É um homem com carisma, parece bondoso e doce. Ele usa o cabelo preto para trás, um pouco desgrenhado, o que dá um charme a ele, seu sorriso simpático é estonteante.

JULIAN - Sua tia vai ficar bem.

CAROLINE - Oh, ela não é minha tia...

JULIAN - Eu sinto muito. Sua irmã vai ficar bem.

Eu quis muito rir, mas não o fiz em respeito a minha filha.

CAROLINE - Oh, muito obrigada. Mas ela não é minha... não somos parentes. Ela é apenas uma amiga.

JULIAN - Desculpe.

Ele abre um doce sorriso envergonhado, e Caroline e Cassidy só faltam babar por ele.

JULIAN - A Srta. Sachs teve uma lesão leve. Dei a ela algo para dor e náusea está funcionando perfeitamente. Mas ela está um pouco sonolenta. Seus exames estão normais, o que significa que não espero nenhum dano permanente.

Respiro aliviada e deixo a tensão se esvair por meu corpo.

MIRANDA - Obrigada... Isso foi... intenso.

Ele me surpreende segurando minha mão e sorrindo de forma reconfortante.

JULIAN - Estamos fora de perigo. Você é a namorada?

Nunca!

MIRANDA - Não, não, sou apenas ... Não. Sou Miranda. Ela estava jantando em nossa casa. É amiga de minha filha.

JULIAN - Você é Miranda Priestly?

Hum, o médico atraente sabe quem eu sou. Novidade!

MIRANDA - Exatamente.

JULIAN - A editora?

Assenti impaciente.

MIRANDA - Existe outra?

JULIAN - Que prazer. Eu sou um grande fã. Você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente, mal a reconheci.

Okay, sinto meu rosto queimar. Com certeza fiquei ridiculamente vermelha agora. Olho para os lados e as meninas desapareceram, vou ter que lidar com isso.

MIRANDA - Sério? Oh, obrigada...

JULIAN - Você gostaria de um café? Posso buscar para você.

MIRANDA - Séria gentil, mas não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho.

JULIAN - De maneira alguma, o movimento está calmo esta noite.

Sentadas em uma sala de espera privativa, Caroline, Cassidy e eu assistimos Julian entrar com uma bandeja e quatro copos.

Julian diz olá para cada uma, entrega os copos primeiro para Caroline, que o olha de forma adorável. Minha filha não perde tempo. Depois entrega o de Cassidy que sorri sedutoramente. Ele entrega o meu copo, e permaneço séria e apática.

CAROLINE - Obrigada.

CASSIDY - Obrigada, doutor.

MIRANDA - Oh... fumegante como gosto. Obrigada.

JULIAN - De nada. Posso me juntar a você?

MIRANDA - Sim. Claro.

Ele pega o seu copo, senta à minha frente e volta sua atenção total e devotadamente para mim.

JULIAN - No primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina, você aprende o que pode manter acordado a noite toda sem ficar louco. O chá verde vence tudo e é um ótimo antioxidante.

Eu ainda prefiro café, mas não respondo nada, apenas desvio o olhar e saboreio minha bebida razoável.

CASSIDY - Então, hã, você sempre trabalha à noite?

Cassidy joga seu charme para ele. Céus, esse dia está completamente errado. Uma mãe não deveria presenciar todo esse desastre.

JULIAN - Normalmente duas ou três por semana, me dá a chance de ter uma vida real durante o dia...

Ele olha novamente para mim.

JULIAN - Sabe, ouvi dizer que você tinha uma casa nos Hamptons. Eu realmente sou um grande fã. Sinceramente, acho que li todas as revistas da Runway.

MIRANDA - Acho difícil, as edições francesas não chegaram aqui.

JULIAN - Não, tenho quase certeza de que li todas elas, consegui as antigas da França também. Eu quase fui para o ramo da moda antes de decidir pela saúde.

Uma enfermeira surge na porta.

ENFERMEIRA - Doutor, temos um paciente, pode precisar de pontos...

Ele se levanta e me olha.

JULIAN - Vou verificar se a Srta. Sachs está dormindo, todas vocês podem querer fechar os olhos e voltar pela manhã. Prazer em conhecer você Miranda. Senhoritas...

Elas acenam e nós o vemos sair. No segundo em que ele se foi:

MIRANDA- Okay, apesar de não gostar de ver vocês dando descaradamente em cima dele, ele é um cara perfeito para uma de vocês. Ele é adorável, educado, solícito, respeitoso...

CAROLINE - Mãe! Nunca vi um homem menos interessado em nós.

CASSIDY - Ou mais interessado em você.

MIRANDA - Eu? Ele deve ter vinte e cinco anos.

CAROLINE - Não, ele é mais velho do que isso. Deve ter uns trinta e cinco, pelo menos.

CASSIDY - Quem se importa com a idade dele. Quero dizer, ele não é o meu tipo... Carol foge de homens como quem foge da forca, ele é como um médico lindo e saudável, ele é perfeito para você e está caidinho por você, o que o torna realmente perfeito.

MIRANDA - Pare com isso. Ele gosta do meu trabalho. Eu não... É insano. Eu nunca ficaria com alguém tão jovem.

Uma enfermeira surge e se aproxima de nós.

ENFERMEIRA - Qual de vocês é Miranda? Andrea pediu para ver você.

MIRANDA - Okay, vão para casa descansar. Eu vou em seguida.

Despeço-me das meninas e vou verificar de que forma mais Andrea quer me incomodar. Quando entro em seu quarto, ela está coçando os olhos, em trajes de hospital e mal consegue sustentar a cabeça.

ANDREA - Oh Gosh, eu amo sua blusa, deixa seus seios tão...

MIRANDA - Okay, não continue... vejo que eles te deram um monte de drogas.

ANDREA - Miranda, eu sei que por baixo da rainha de gelo, existe uma mulher muito sensível e caridosa...

MIRANDA - Você está totalmente errada.

ANDREA - ... Que vai ligar para Love me tirar daqui.

Ela não olhou em meus olhos por sequer um segundo, seu olhar não sai do meu decote.

MIRANDA - Primeiro, meu rosto é aqui em cima, segundo, você está completamente fora de si, ou não agiria assim comigo. Acha que vai conseguir sair daqui dopada desse jeito?

Ela me encara fixamente com um vinco no meio da testa.

ANDREA - Querida, eu quero ir para casa. Você pode ligar para Love para me pegar? Você não vai ter qualquer responsabilidade caso eu morra.

Ela praticamente choraminga. Vivi para ouvir Andrea me chamar de querida.

MIRANDA - Quem é Love? Outra de suas vítimas? Você tem que dormir, pare de resistir aos remédios.

Ela dá um longo suspiro, seus olhos se fecham por alguns segundos e eu penso que ela finalmente dormiu, mas ela os abre e bate na cama, ao seu lado.

ANDREA - Venha aqui.

Solto um bufo de escárnio, o que ela quer com isso? É claro que eu não vou.

Olho para fora do quarto, está tudo vazio no corredor, entro, fecho a porta e sento ao lado de sua perna. Ela me surpreende segurando minha mão e solta um longo bocejo.

ANDREA - Mulher, e digo isso como um elogio... Você salvou minha vida.

Ela leva minha mão até seus lábios e aplica um leve beijo.

ANDREA - Sua pele é tão suave...

Ela desliza as costas da minha mão em sua bochecha e eu puxo rapidamente meu braço e limpo a garganta para afastar o meu estranho nervosismo.

ANDREA - Agradeço do fundo do meu coração... Céus, você é tão linda.

MIRANDA - Ugh. Olha só, mesmo inconsciente, você é uma estúpida.

ANDREA - Chega mais perto, quero te contar um segredo.

Ela sussurra com um sorriso sacana e eu revirou meus olhos. Uma enfermeira abre a porta bruscamente e eu a olho deixando claro o meu descontentamento com a invasão, mas ela desvia o olhar para Andrea.

ENFERMEIRA - Srta. Sachs, você não deveria estar acordada.

ANDREA - Tenho que ficar acordada para dar atenção para a rainha.

ENFERMEIRA - Okay. Você precisa descansar.

Aproveitei sua distração e fugi do quarto. Essa foi a noite mais estranha da minha vida e eu não gosto do que está sendo desperto aqui dentro de mim.

°°°°°°°°

_ **Próximo capítulo:** _

MIRANDA - Espere, espere, espere, espere. Você está partindo, Cassidy está indo embora, a assistente está indo embora. E eu vou ficar aqui com ela sozinha?

CAROLINE - O médico bonitão disse que vai mandar uma enfermeira pela manhã...

  
MIRANDA - Amanhã? Isso é dezenove horas a partir de agora...

________


	6. Chapter 6

ANDREA

Quando bebemos demais e temos amnésia alcoólica, tudo o que queremos é nos lembrar do que fizemos, saber se passamos por algum vexame ou se foi dito algo indevido no momento da embriaguez. Acontece que tem coisas que eu prefiro nunca saber, esse foi o caso da noite anterior. Eu me lembro de cada momento, cada palavra que eu disse para Miranda sob efeito da medicação, e sinceramente, preferia ter esquecido.

O alívio disso tudo, é que Love trouxe meu carro na manhã seguinte, e assim que eu receber alta, ela me levará embora e eu não terei que olhar aqueles olhos azuis nunca mais.

18 HORAS DEPOIS DO ACIDENTE

ENFERMEIRA - Agora, o que posso fazer por você?

A enfermeira, que flertou comigo durante todo meu tempo aqui, entra no meu quarto sorrindo. Eu já estou arrumada e maquiada, com meu elegante terno prada que modela minhas curvas.

ANDREA - Apenas diga-me que estou liberada.

Meu sorriso cresce quando Love entra logo atrás dela e não demora muito para o doutor sorridente entrar também.

ENFERMEIRA - Vamos liberar o furacão Sachs?

JULIAN - Sim, nós vamos. Olá, sou o Dr. Mercer.

Ele se apresenta para Love, que sorri derretida para o doutor. Qual é o segredo dele?

JULIAN - E você é...?

LOVE - Love St. James. Assistente da Srta. Sachs, chef... manobrista geral… amiga.

JULIAN - Bem, parece um trabalho bonito e interessante.

LOVE - Quatro anos. Nunca houve um momento maçante, sempre acontecem loucuras.

JULIAN - Okay, Andrea, parece que vamos ter que deixar você ir.

Levanto-me rápido demais e sinto minha cabeça latejar e tudo girar, me deito de novo. Love me olha com pena.

ANDREA - Calma, eu só levantei rápido demais. Doc, diga a ela. Estou bem? Como foram meus testes esta manhã?

JULIAN - Ela está muito bem.

LOVE - Posso abraçá-la?

JULIAN - Absolutamente.

Levanto-me e dou um abraço apertado em Love. Ela parece ficar aliviada em me ver bem e solta um longo suspiro.

ANDREA - Está bem, está bem. Não vamos ficar sentimentalistas.

LOVE - Devo dizer, você parece bem... considerando tudo. Você tem apenas esse curativo em sua testa. Que bom que foi próximo do cabelo, assim dá para disfarçar se ficar alguma cicatriz.

ANDREA - Veja em que boas mãos estou. Você trouxe meus livros?

Love me entrega uma sacola com exemplares do meu livro.

ANDREA - Este é para você…

Entrego para Julian e ele recebe sorridente.

JULIAN - Nossa, obrigado!

ANDREA - E você trouxe a outra coisa?  
Ela me entrega outra bolsa. Puxo uma pequena caixa de couro e entrego para Julian.

ANDREA - Isso é apenas para agradecer pelo ótimo tratamento que tive aqui. Espero que seja adequado para você.

JULIAN - Uau. Este é ... Jesus, este é o relógio mais lindo que já vi.

ANDREA - Oh, ótimo. É um Movado. Aprendi com Miranda que são sofisticados.

JULIAN - Nossa, eu adorei e isso é incrivelmente generoso de sua parte, mas não posso aceitar isso.

Ele sorri tímido.

ANDREA - Você salva minha vida e não aceita meu agradecimento?

JULIAN - Não, eu acabo vendo você sair bem daqui e eu sou pago, você sabe.

ANDREA - Olha, eu não vou aceitar de volta. É seu!

CAROLINE - Toc, toc.

Todos nos viramos e vemos Caroline na porta. Ela acena para mim, mais reservada do que o normal.

JULIAN - Andrea, vejo você na saída.

LOVE - Te espero no carro.

Todo mundo sai deixando Carol e eu sozinhas. Sento-me na cama e ela se junta a mim.

ANDREA - Então, como é sair com uma desastrada, hein?

Ela sorri e abaixa a cabeça.

CAROLINE - Bom ... Empolgante.

ANDREA - Esse fim de semana foi literalmente de matar! Eu quase fui presa, esfaqueada, sua mãe quase arrancou minha cabeça, sua irmã me colocou contra a parede e no final, ainda vim parar no hospital. Isso parece um sinal!

CAROLINE - É, parece. Você está correta nisso.

Ela sorri e me beija carinhosamente na... bochecha.

ANDREA - Venha, vamos sair daqui.

EXTERIOR DO HOSPITAL SOUTHAMPTON

Sou levada para fora do Hospital em uma cadeira de rodas, Carol caminha ao meu lado. No estacionamento há um carro com Love encostada nele, ao lado mais um carro onde está Miranda, falando ao celular, ela desliga assim que me vê. Humilhante - é a palavra para descrever esse momento. Ela tinha que vir? Levanto-me da cadeira de rodas imediatamente.

ENFERMEIRA - Espere Mulan, ainda estamos nos movendo… Okay, agora devagar.

ANDREA - Eu estou bem.

Maldição, foi só dizer isso que minhas vistas escurecem e eu caio. Quando abro os olhos, já estou na cadeira de rodas novamente e o Dr. Julian confere meu pulso.

Todos estão próximos demais, me sinto sufocada. Apenas Miranda está longe, observando tudo atentamente.

JULIAN - Andrea, me desculpe, mas acho que agimos precipitadamente... não podemos deixar você viajar ainda.

ANDREA - Eu não vou voltar para o hospital.

Mostro determinação em meu tom de voz.

JULIAN - Você não precisa, mas não posso colocar você em um carro agora e não posso te deixar no estacionamento. Eu gostaria que você ficasse por perto por alguns dias e me deixe ficar de olho em você até que você recupere suas forças.

ANDREA - Doutor, estou no meio do Hamptons. Para onde você quer que eu vá?

Todos se viram para Miranda, e a expressão dela muda rapidamente.

MIRANDA - Não.

CAROLINE - Mãe, não custa nada, são só alguns dias.

ANDREA - Okay, eu estou bem aqui, e digo que não quero ficar lá. Carol, agradeço a preocupação, mas sem chances de ficar onde não sou bem vinda. Doc., eu não vou processar você se me liberar.

JULIAN - Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. Vamos levar você para dentro.

Aaah, de jeito nenhum!

ANDREA - Não, não. Vocês não podem me obrigar a isso. Dane-se se eu vou morrer ou não, Love, tire-me daqui.

MIRANDA - Esperem…

Love já havia me levantado quando Miranda interrompeu, ela me olhou por alguns segundos e revirou os olhos resignada.

MIRANDA - Adoraria receber você em minha casa, Andrea.

Ela diz nada convincente e sorri minimamente. Um pouco assustadora eu diria, devo temer?

CASA DE MIRANDA

Estou sentada na cama do quarto de hóspedes usando um conjunto pijama de seda, mandando algumas mensagens no celular. Cassidy entra com um sorriso maléfico e senta ao meu lado.

CASSIDY - Então, como está se sentindo?

ANDREA - Eu me sinto ótima deitada, mas fico um pouco tonta quando levanto.

CASSIDY - Apenas pegue leve. Como você e Carol estão?

ANDREA - Como assim?

CASSIDY - O que vocês são exatamente?

ANDREA - Hum… amigas, eu acho. Olha, só saímos algumas vezes, ela é inteligente e divertida, apenas uma boa companhia, não precisa fazer nenhum drama sobre isso.

Ela aperta os olhos para mim por um momento depois sorri.

CASSIDY - Você não respondeu minha pergunta ontem.

ANDREA - Okay, eu não vou! Você é muito capciosa.

CASSIDY - Eu já sei a resposta, bobinha.

Solto um riso nasalado e maneio a cabeça negando. Sou salva pelo meu celular que começa a tocar.

ANDREA - Oi! ... Apenas me prometa que não tomará uma decisão até conversarmos... Pensar nisso não é nada promissor... Okay, cara, vejo você na sexta… Pressa? Não, cara, você está falando merda... Acabei de receber um atestado médico, terá que esperar.

Desligo e vejo Cassidy sair do quarto assim que Love entra.

LOVE - Você tem duas datas de jantar esta semana, devo cancelar e enviar flores?

ANDREA - Não, elas não são importantes, apenas cancele. Remarque todos os meus compromissos de trabalho, apenas.

LOVE - Emily ligou, perguntou se você pode jantar com ela na próxima sexta para discutir os detalhes do batizado.

ANDREA - Com ela eu mesma falo.

◍

MIRANDA

Irritante! Tudo o que esse fim de semana tem sido para mim. Era para eu estar trabalhando e passando um tempo com minhas filhas, mas Andrea brota do inferno para me importunar de novo.  
Ainda tenho que lidar com essa tal de Love. Quem coloca um nome como esse na filha? Ela fica desfilando pela casa como se fosse dela, falando no celular o tempo inteiro e fazendo barulho por todo lado. Tudo o que eu queria era sossego.

Estou no interior de minha cozinha guardando as compras, muito tensa e irritada. David, meu primeiro ex-marido, está sentado na ilha da cozinha, comendo um bolo de chocolate com banana e ouvindo minhas reclamações...

DAVID - Este é o melhor bolo que já comi na vida. Essa receita é sua?

MIRANDA - Você não está me ouvindo, como sempre.

DAVID - Tudo bem, não fique irritada. Não é por muito tempo, certo?

MIRANDA - Não fique irritada? Você diz isso porque, é claro, nunca aconteceria com você. Venho aqui em busca de paz e tranquilidade e de repente sou uma personagem de um filme da Nancy Meyers. E o telefone não para de tocar e nunca é para mim!

Love entra e coloca pratos sujos na pia.

LOVE - Desculpa por interromper.

Ela olha para David e sorri.

LOVE - Oi. Sou Love, a assistente de Andrea.

DAVID - Ei... David O'Hara, amigo e ex-marido de Miranda. Como vai você'?

Eu apenas a olho séria até ela ir embora.

MIRANDA - Ela foi minha assistente e agora estou lavando a louça dela. Qual a dificuldade de colocar os pratos na lava-louças?

DAVID - Você vai acabar ficando de cabelo branco com tanto estresse.

MIRANDA - Ha, ha! Que engraçado. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Digo irônica e ele se levanta, vindo até mim.

DAVID - Hey, venha aqui.

Ele abre os braços e eu hesito um pouco, fazendo um bico, mas logo o abraço, deixando um pouco da tensão se esvair com o carinho que ele faz em meu cabelo.

DAVID - É por pouco tempo. Respire e relaxe um pouco ou vai acabar tendo uma síncope. Tente conviver com ela amigavelmente, não evite o inevitável. Aposto que vocês podem se dar muito bem se você se permitir.

Antes que eu responda, ouço a voz de Caroline entrando na cozinha e David e eu nos separamos.

CAROLINE - Papai?! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

DAVID - Estou de saída, querida.

CAROLINE - Bem, eu estava indo para a cidade com Cassy, mas se você estiver dirigindo de volta, prefiro ir com você.

Como assim indo para a cidade? E a namorada?

DAVID - Eu tenho que encontrar alguém antes de ir...

MIRANDA - Espere, espere, espere, espere. Você está partindo, Cassidy está indo embora, a assistente está indo embora. E eu vou ficar aqui com ela sozinha?

CAROLINE - O médico bonitão disse que vai mandar uma enfermeira pela manhã...

MIRANDA - Amanhã!? Isso é dezenove horas a partir de agora…

Caroline me lança aquele olhar de súplica que me desarma. Isso é tortura!

MIRANDA - Okay, eu posso lidar com isso. Eu vou ser a pessoa zen que eu nunca fui, ter a paciência que nunca tive, ouvir música, cozinhar, trabalhar, focar...

DAVID - Você nunca muda.

MIRANDA - Sim. Talvez eu consiga tirar alguma coisa boa disso.

°°°°°°°°

**_Próximo capítulo:_ **

ANDREA - Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?

Respiro profundamente buscando calma e me volto para ela.

ANDREA - Você mexeu no telefone há alguns minutos… enquanto eu estava usando?

MIRANDA - Não seja tola, por que eu faria isso?

ANDREA - Apenas estou curiosa. Eu ouvi um barulho do outro lado da linha enquanto falava com Em, não foi na casa dela e com certeza não foi no meu quarto.

Engulo seco.


	7. Chapter 7

O Sol acaba de se pôr e todos já foram embora. Estamos apenas Andrea e eu… sozinhas. E eu tenho essa estranha sensação de que não é uma boa ideia.

Eu não a vi desde que chegou do hospital, espero que não esteja morta no quarto de hóspedes. A casa está finalmente calma e tranquila. Estou ouvindo uma melodia francesa, I Wish You Love, cantada em francês enquanto cozinho e cantarolo baixinho.

ANDREA - O cheiro está bom aqui.

Dou um leve sobressalto de susto e me viro, Andrea está encostado na porta de pijama, roupão e chinelos. Seu rosto limpo, sem qualquer maquiagem e um sorriso brilhante e terno. Sua presença me desarma. Não posso ficar sozinha com essa menina.

MIRANDA - Coq Au Vin… Frango cozido em vinho tinto.

ANDREA - Comida francesa... música francesa...

MIRANDA - Vivi muito tempo em Paris, adoro a França, não consigo me desprender da cultura de lá.

ANDREA - Parte do meu livro é em Paris.

MIRANDA - Como está se sentindo?

ANDREA - Bem, eu errei todo o caminho até aqui, apenas esbarrando em duas cadeiras e um pufe.

MIRANDA - Todo mundo esbarra naquele pufe.

Andrea me olha um pouco pensativa e por um momento me distraio olhando para seus olhos, brilhando como uma noite estrelada. Antes que tudo fique estranho, o telefone toca.

ANDREA - Ei, obrigada por me deixar ficar...

MIRANDA - Sim... está tudo bem.

Atendo o telefone.

MIRANDA - Olá. Sim, ela está.

Passo o telefone para Andrea. Para variar, a ligação não é para mim e para variar mais ainda, é uma mulher.

ANDREA - Olá. Ei docinho... Oh, você recebeu meu presente? Você gostou?

Isso é irritante. Ela está flertando com alguém na minha frente? Por que ela não vai para outro lugar, simplesmente? Não aguento isso. Coloco meus óculos e tento me concentrar no livro de receitas.

ANDREA - Ei, posso te ligar daqui a pouco? Diga a sua mãe para aguardar minha ligação… Okay... Te ligo daqui a pouco.

Ela desliga e devolve o telefone para o gancho.

MIRANDA - Olha, Andrea, não é como se fosse um esforço de imaginação saber que não acho você certa para a minha filha, eu posso tentar lidar com isso, mas não gosto muito de ouvir você ao telefone com outras mulheres. É como se eu fosse uma cúmplice de sua traição, é...

ANDREA - Sua filha sabe que vejo outras mulheres.

MIRANDA - Ela sabe? Quer dizer, tudo bem, não é da minha conta... mas…

Tento abrir a garrafa de vinho mas minha irritação me deixa desconcentrada.

ANDREA - Ela sabe que não sou monogâmica e ela também não é... Já discutimos isso.

MIRANDA - Ótimo! E isso é o quê? Você está orgulhosa disso?

ANDREA - Não me orgulho. Apenas sou honesta. Sua filha disse que gosta disso em mim.

Ela pega o vinho de minha mão e abre com facilidade.

MIRANDA - Minha filha fica confusa quando se trata de relacionamentos.

ANDREA - Eu não a culpo. Estamos todos confusos, não?

Ela me entrega a garrafa de vinho aberta e sorri.

ANDREA - Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estava falando com minha afilhada.

MIRANDA - Ah, sim. Ela tem a idade da minha filha?

ANDREA - Não. A pessoa com quem você falou é a babá dela, ela tem cinco anos. Amelie Charlton. Não vou desrespeitar você dentro de sua casa, Miranda.

Ela dá as costas e se retira, eu quis pedir para que ela ficasse, mas não consegui. Charlton, esse sobrenome não me é estranho.

EXTERIOR DA CASA

Após terminar de preparar o jantar, acabei por chamá-la para se juntar a mim. Estamos sentadas na mesa externa, que fica no deck de frente para a piscina, sob um céu roxo. Outra melodia francesa toca, La Vie En Rose de Louis Armstrong. O clima seria romântico se não fosse o nosso desconforto gritando em silêncio.

Nada é dito. Apenas duas pessoas comendo como estranhas. Somos estranhas, afinal?

QUARTO

Estou trabalhando em meu laptop em uma mesa no meu quarto. É por volta de uma da manhã e eu não aguento mais esse telefone tocando, quando Andrea finalmente atende, eu fico encarando a luz da Linha 2. Por que estou tão tentada em fazer algo errado?

MIRANDA - O que eu estou fazendo?

Tiro o telefone do gancho com cuidado e ouço a conversa de Andrea, isso é tão errado.

_ANDREA - Que bom, porque demorou para minha assistente encontrar._

_AMELIE - Você está bem mesmo? Te deram um curativo de bichinhos._

_ANDREA - Estou bem, querida. Mas não me deram um curativo legal, os curativos de adulto são chatos._

A criança ri do outro lado da linha.

_ANDREA - Okay, está na hora de você dormir. Deixe-me falar com sua mãe._

_EMILY - Ela não quis dormir sem antes saber que você estava bem._

Eu conheço essa voz.

_ANDREA - Teimosa como a mãe._

_EMILY - O que você andou aprontando dessa vez para acabar com a cabeça rachada?_

_ANDREA - Você não imagina. Estava saindo com uma garota e…_

_EMILY - Sempre tem uma garota envolvida._

_ANDREA - Sim, mas descobri que ela era a filha de Miranda._

_EMILY - Quem?_

_ANDREA - Miranda Fucking Priestly!_

_EMILY - Putz, me diz que você fugiu no momento seguinte?_

_ANDREA - Na verdade, não…_

_EMILY - Você é maluca? Foi ela que rachou sua cabeça?_

Andrea ri do outro lado da linha.

_ANDREA - Não! Eu_ _tropeçei_ _no tapete enquanto brincava com Carol._

_EMILY - Só você para conseguir essa proeza._

_ANDREA - Acontece que estou hospedada na casa dela nos Hamptons. Carol foi para a cidade e estamos sozinhas aqui._

_EMILY - Ela está te torturando muito?_

_ANDREA - Eu consigo lidar com ela, certo? Difícil é não reagir com o quão sexy ela é._

EMILY - _Humm… nem me fale. Se já é difícil trabalhar para ela, imagine estar em uma casa, na praia… Sozinhas._

_ANDREA - Sério, ela é muito quente. E toda vez que ela me olha séria, eu fico me contorcendo para não ficar dura, não quero_ _desrespeitá_ _-la em…_

Desligo rapidamente o telefone para não ouvir mais nada. Já estou traumatizada o suficiente com o que ouvi. Céus! Isso é tão errado. Tudo está tão errado. Ela sai com a minha filha e fica excitada com minha presença? Agora é que eu não vou conseguir trabalhar.

Após alguns minutos tentando processar as novas informações, levanto-me e vou até seu quarto, a porta está aberta e enquanto me aproximo, percebo que ela está com um copo de whisky na mão, ainda ao telefone. A blusa do seu pijama está com os três primeiros botões abertos, exibindo a saliência de seus seios, seu cabelo está um pouco desgrenhado, a cama está uma bagunça e o laptop aberto ao lado. Fico parada na porta, encostada com os braços cruzados, mas ela ainda não me notou.

ANDREA - Eu sei! É loucura, não...

Ela está absurdamente sexy, como alguém pode ficar tão bem mesmo bagunçada? Assim que ela percebe a minha presença, esconde rapidamente seu whisky.

ANDREA - Olha, eu te ligo depois, certo? 

Ela me olha um pouco assustada.

ANDREA - Hey. Quanto tempo você está aí?

MIRANDA - Okay, é o seguinte. Eu realmente não quero fazer o papel de enfermeira chata com a sua paciente bad girl. Se você quer ter outra síncope, vá em frente, é a sua vida, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer e não tenho tempo de voltar ao hospital porque você está enchendo de álcool seu sangue que já está com outros medicamentos, mas o mais importante, prefiro que minha casa não cheire a um bar.

Me aproximo e estendo a mão para que ela me dê o copo. Ela revira os olhos e me entrega.

ANDREA - Eu tenho uma pergunta para você.

Ela nada diz e eu apenas a encaro. O que ela está esperando?

MIRANDA - O quê? Eu tenho que dizer "o quê"?

ANDREA - Você sempre foi assim ou eu faço isso com você?

Continuo a encarando. Pisco algumas vezes sem saber o que responder.

ANDREA - Acho que nunca tive esse efeito em uma mulher antes.

MIRANDA - E que efeito você acha que está tendo sobre mim?

ANDREA - Não reconheço bem, mas sei que nunca aconteceu antes.

Reviro os olhos enquanto confisco sua garrafa de whisky.

ANDREA - Então você não dorme?

MIRANDA - Eu só preciso de cerca de quatro horas por noite.

ANDREA - Eu me lembro, você deixava recados em meu celular até três da manhã. Mas eu também fiquei assim com um tempo. Nunca durmo oito horas.

MIRANDA - Eu também. Eu queria poder… mas é mais produtivo…

Caminho até às longas janelas de vidro.

MIRANDA - Quer que eu feche isso, o sol chega bem forte de manhã.

ANDREA - Certo... obrigada…

Sem olhá-la, enquanto prendo as cortinas, pergunto o que está coçando em minha garganta.

MIRANDA - Com quem estava falando a esta hora?

ANDREA - Emily, ficamos amigas desde que saí da Runway.

MIRANDA - Eu deveria saber quem é?

ANDREA - Está brincando? Ela foi sua melhor assistente!

MIRANDA - Impossível, minha melhor assistente foi vo… Não importa, não me lembro.

ANDREA - Okay, ruiva, olhos azuis raivosos, sempre neurótica e irritada, britânica…

MIRANDA - Oh, sim… lembro-me vagamente. Já não passou da hora de dormir?

ANDREA - Então, você parece ter mais ciúmes de mim do que sua filha.

MIRANDA - Boa noite, Andrea.

Digo irritada e me viro para sair.

ANDREA - Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?

Respiro profundamente buscando calma e me volto para ela.

ANDREA - Você mexeu no telefone há alguns minutos… enquanto eu estava usando?

MIRANDA - Não seja tola, por que eu faria isso?

ANDREA - Apenas estou curiosa. Eu ouvi um barulho enquanto falava com Em, não foi na casa dela e com certeza não foi no meu quarto.

Engulo seco.

MIRANDA - Eu estava trabalhando, não tenho tempo para ficar no telefone.

ANDREA - Hum… boa noite, Miranda.

Ela sorri e eu dou as costas, finalmente saindo de seu quarto. Inferno! Devo ter feito barulho quando coloquei nervosa o telefone no gancho.

QUARTO

Uma hora depois, estou trabalhando em meu quarto. Vejo que Andrea desligou a luz do quarto dela, ela finalmente foi dormir. Desligo o computador e fico sentada por um segundo, estico meu corpo me alongando. Faz tempo que não me sinto tão abalada assim por alguém, a última vez… bem, ela era minha assistente, mas agora parece mais… intenso. E não, eu não gosto disso. Levanto-me e começo a me despir.

Tiro minha blusa, em seguida meu sutiã, depois minha saia e, em seguida, minha calcinha.

Completamente nua, atravesso o quarto a caminho do banheiro. Eu passo pela porta que está aberta e olho para o corredor.

Inferno!

Andrea está lá parada com os olhos saltando de sua face. Seus olhar estuda todo meu corpo, antes dela colocar as duas mãos na frente e eu correr para o banheiro.

MIRANDA - O que pensa que está fazendo, sua... pervertida!

ANDREA - Eu sinto Muito! Oh, Deus, sinto muito.

MIRANDA - O que você está fazendo na porta do meu quarto?!?

ANDREA - Tentando encontrar a cozinha!

MIRANDA - Aqui??

ANDREA - Eu fiquei confusa! Estava escuro. Eu realmente não vi nada.

Respiro aliviada!

ANDREA - Apenas seus seios e um pouco de sua...

Bato a porta irritada e ouço os quadros do corredor caírem no chão.

ANDREA - Agora sim ela vai me matar.

Ouço Andrea murmurar e depois apenas o silêncio.

Esse fim de semana está um desastre, uma catástrofe atrás da outra. Não acredito que minha ex-assistente me viu nua, oh, céus! Pode piorar?

°°°°°°°°

**_ Próximo capítulo: _ **

Sorri ternamente. Meu humor está radiante, algo absolutamente raro.

MIRANDA - Eu sei. Você quer entrar?

ANDREA - Não quero invadir sua privacidade nem nada.

MIRANDA - Acho que é tarde para isso.


End file.
